helfjordfandomcom-20200214-history
Rovide Forest
History Lore Rovide Forest is home to a large sect of The Small One order. Bent on hiding from larger races, gnomes guided by The Small One's words built large, treehouse structures deep in the Rovide Forest. Naturally protected by the Royal Acacia which encased this sanctum, the gnomes grew their magical power under The Small One's guidance, eventually leading to the creation of a magic circle which surrounds and protects the town from unwelcome guests. As The Small One's following grew, this sect grew to accept entry from other smaller races; such as halflings, dwarfs, and the occasional goblin. Initiates often had to pass the terrifying initiation chamber. This consisted of a first floor filled with massive, heaving elementals and monstrous creatures, followed by the second floor of water and worrying, where undead creatures run amuck. This test was eventually stopped after the loss of an entire group of initiates, including a notable cleric's young son. Now the forest survives mainly by donations and entry from guests and adventurers, aiming to gain The Small One's blessing, or enjoy the calm surreal relationship with nature enjoyed by the town. Founding The forest dwellings were founded more than 8,000 years ago by the original followers of The Small One. The group of 3, who were the first to accept The Small One's blessing spilt into 3 separate sects which gained their own following. Feldon, Ornan and Vorbar each gained their own followings, with Feldon eventually settling down in the Rovide Forest. Geographical Features The Forest is home Notable People * Telmor * Dorothy * Adam * Brad * Elli * Chad The Assassins of Rovide Priests and clerics who once served their lord, The Small One, in their desperate need for money and goods turned to darker arts for commission. The Assassin of the Rovide Forest, known only in code as 'The Awakened' were an elite squad with unparalleled skills. Amoung these deadly warriors, a small ground which formed a small knit tightforce at the centre of The Awakened's task force. This small force was known to have the ability to rain down Tarrasques, Wolves and rocks on unsuspecting continents, solidifying the power of the tiny one to the world. Key Events Arriving in Rovide On the parties travels between Port Sailen and Helmund, they were ambushed by a number of wizard bandits on the road who captured Lapp. Heavily outnumbered with things looking grim, the party was sure to fall. Erdan bravely sacrificed himself (or so the party thought) to let the party escape into the ground, eventually finding a labyrinth. Within the labyrinth, the party came across Barr, a sketchy character the party didn't trust. With no choice though, the party allowed Barr to come along. The labyrinth proved difficult, but eventually the party made it through the puzzles and through to the secret town of Rovide forest. Quest time Upon entering the town, the party threatened the guide into giving them a map and departing to the adventuring quarters in search of Lapp. There, the party learned that Lapp was being held in the citadel undergoing some sort of (definitely sketchy) mage training. Unfortunately, the only way into the citadel was by acquiring a rank 5 adventure badge, and the party needed to complete quests to level up their badge. After days of quests (some involving far too many spiders for Morne's liking), the party grew tired of the system that was clearly holding them back, and prepared for a raid on the citadel..... Citadel Raid In the dead of night, the party was made invisible by Orlando's magic and a fitting distraction was made by Crab, the party snuck into the citadel. Locating Lapp on the top floor via Morne's magic, they entered the top chamber. In the top chamber, the party finds Lapp, apparently very well off with his new family. Unfortunately a fight ensues, that led to the tragic loss of life of Rovide forests high cleric, and the party had to escape into the dead of night out a window with Lapp in tow, moving onto their next town.